Especial de Cumpleaños
by Lady Grayson
Summary: ¡HOLA! Aquñi un especial con muchos invitados... ¡HOY ES 4 DE OCTUBRE, FELIZ CUMPLEAÓS, SHIRYU!


**Especial de cumpleaños...**

Son las cuatro treinta de la mañana... todo está oscuro, tan oscuro que apenas y puede ver uno la punta de su nariz... la puerta dela habitación se abre dejando entrar un poco de la luz del pasillo.

Las sombras se deslizan muy lentamente, con agilidad digna de gatos.

En la cama yace inerte la figura a la que hay que visitar, los intrusos se acomodan a su alrededor, toman aire en sus pulmones y....

**- ¡¡¡¡SORPRESA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Las luces se encienden y Shiryu del dragón se levanta muy asustado de su cama.

¡Estas son, las mañanitas, que cantaba el rey David,

a los dragoncitos lindos, se las cantamos así.

Despierta, Shiryu despierta, mira que ya amaneció...

Ya los Dragoncitos cantan,

La Luna ya se metió!!!!

Y oh si, de pié por toda la habitación se encuentran Rut Lance Fairy, Fanny-Chan, Ale-Chan, Ramsin, Thanatos2004, Isis de Casiopea, Evashuni, Alma-d-Angel, Luna-Wood, Lady Palas, Edeiel Snape Black y muchos, muchos autores mas.

Al frente de todos ellos, Lady Gloria y Lady Grayson.

Lady Gloria con el cabello corto a los hombros, los ojos miel, blusa verde sin mangas, pantalón negro, acampanado de mezclilla y botas.

Lady Grayson un poco mas alta, con el cabello castaño a media espalda, vestido largo, negro con un dragón dibujado al frente y zapados japoneses.

- ¡Buenos días!!

- ¿Qué hacen en mi habitación????

- Celebramos tu cumpleaños, mensito.

Las ladies saltan a la cama y le entregan un papel a Shiryu.

- Toma, Feliz Cumpleaños.

- ¿Y esto que es?

- Un vale para que te hagan un tatuaje permanente.

- Mira que el lugar donde te tatúas es muy chafa, ¡Se te borra el dragón a cada momento!!

- Ignoraré ese comentario ñ.ñU

Todos los autores se acercan y le entregan sus regalotes a Shiryu, el cual está muy contento recibiendo cajas y mas cajas envueltas en papeles de dragones.

- Oye Grayson.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué invitaste a Ale-Chan?

- Pues...

En eso la puerta se abre.

- Sin hacer ruido chicos, vamos a sorprender... ¡PERO QUE ES TODO ESTO!!!

Se abre la puerta y aparece la bruja, digo, la inútil, digo, Athena y todos sus caballeros de oro y bronce, cargados de regalos.

- ¡Hola chicos!

En eso, los ojos de Ale-Chan se iluminan.

- ¡MILO SENSEI!!!

- Ay no.

En menos de un segundo, tenemos a Milo con su adorada alumna colgada al cuello, y la misma reacción tenemos por parte de otras tantas fans, las cuales ya tienen bien pescados a sus dorados favoritos, por no decir que descuartizándolos por que se niegan a compartirlos.

De algún lado surge un grito de:

- ¡MUCITO!!!!

- Ay Dios...

De algún lado sale un bólido del cual no recuerdo el nombre, y el resultado es un Mu tirado en el suelo e incapaz de soltarse de su fan.

También tenemos a Shun, al que le están haciendo piojito, y los únicos que han quedado abandonados son Seiya y Saori.

- ¿Y que yo no tengo fans???

- Claro que los tienes Seiya, ¡Hey, club ANTI-SEIYA!!!

El grupo aparece con antorchas, palos y azadones, Seiya comienza a sudar.

- No pensarán en hacerme daño... ¿Verdad??

- Hey, miren, no es tan bobo en persona.

- A decir verdad es lindo.

- ¡Yo quiero pellizcarle esos hermosos cachetotes!!

¿Resultado? El club anti-Seiya se ha encariñado con él y le están haciendo piojito. Saori se cruza de brazos.

- ¿Y yo que?

- También te trajimos tu club.

- Seguramente van a terminar amándome, como a Seiya.

- No cuentes con eso, queridita.

En eso, llega el retrasado club anti-Saori, el cual comienza a perseguir a nuestra diosita por toda la mansión, y dejémoslo ahí, que no somos buenas describiendo masacres ñ.ñ.

Lady Gloria y Lady Grayson sonríen bien abrazadas a Shiryu.

- Feliz Cumpleaños, dragoncito.

- Y que cumplas muchos mas.

Ambas le plantan un beso a cada lado del rostro, y Shiryu, simplemente, sonríe.

* * *

¡HOLA!!!!

NO ANDÁBAMOS MUERTAS, ANDÁBAMOS DE PARRANDA, JUA JUA JUA

AQUÍ ESTAMOS, CAUSANDO DESASTRES, SUS AMADAS LADY GLORIA Y LADY GRAYSON.

Nos dimos una escapadita y aquí estamos escribiendo, y si, aún está en cuenta el mes en casa de mi abuelita, aunque posiblemente vaya a ser solo una semana, así que no desesperen, posiblemente me tengan en un par de semanas dando vueltas por aquí de nuevo.

HOY ES 4 DE OCTUBRE, Y NOS DESPEDIMOS DICIENDO...

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SHIRYU!!!!!!!!

(A los autores que se nos olvidó mencionar, sorry ñ.ñ., pero estamos seguros de que

andaban ahí en medio)

ATTE. LADY GLORIA, Y LADY GRAYSON


End file.
